A New Life
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: Tristan returns from Military School to find his Mary living at his best friends house. Whats going to happen? Inspired by another story, all credit is on the inside! Trory! MAJOR AU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the entire story: I own nothing!

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Trory, so please be gentle! This story was inspired by Littleangelinlove's Part of your world.

Things you need to know:

Finn has been going to Chilton since Sophmore Year. He lives with his Dad, since his parents are divorced.

Tristan and Finn were really good friends, and Rory and Finn were really good friends

Tristan and Rory liked each other, but were both to afraid to do anything about it, Hence Rory dating Dean.

Rory and Dean have broken up. (It will be explained)

Now, Happy Reading! And Please Review!

-GG-

Tristan DuGrey walked up to the front door of a huge mansion in Hartford.

'_Here goes nothing' _He thought as he took notice of several changes around the place. _'What's with that new Jeep in the driveway? Finn and Finn Senior only like really flashy cars. Wait, what's with the light blue beemer, hmm odd licence plate. CFFEGRL1, it matches the Jeep." _

Tristan sighed deeply and rang the doorbell. A young looking, slightly pregnant woman answered.

"Hello there Mr. Brad Pitt Clone." She said cheerfully.

"Um, Hello Ma'am. Is Finnegan Rothschild Junior here? Or did they move?" Tristan asked politely.

The woman gasped and all of a sudden Finn Senior came from the Kitchen.

"Love, who is at the door?" He said while wrapping his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder.

"Evil boy who called me 'Ma'am!" The woman pouted.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Finn Senior soothed. "Tristan? Is that you?"

"Hey there old man." Tristan greeted, jokingly.

"Hey, I would kick your ass for insulting my wife, but I don't want to embarrass you since you should be a good fighter after military school." Finn Senior shot back.

"Who is this devil child?" The woman wined, obviously feeling left out.

"Sorry Love, This is Tristan DuGrey-"

"TRISTAN DUGREY?" She shrieked in delight. "Damn, she never told me this." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"What was that?" Tristan asked confused.

"That was my wife, Lorelai."

"I can't believe you tied the knot, Mr. I'm never getting married again."

"Me neither. She is great. Now I assume you are looking for Junior?"

"Yea."

"I think he is in the media room."

"Media Room?" Tristan asked before they heard a shriek come from upstairs followed by Lorelai's laugh floating down the stairs.

"What was that?" Tristan asked.

"I don't ask. I'll get Junior." Finn Senior said with a shrug.

"Thanks."

Tristan followed Finn Senior upstairs to the media room.

Tristan gasped when he saw it.

"This has changed." Tristan observed.

"Yea, Lorelai and her daughter love movies."

"I can see that."

Tristan looked around the room. It had a screen about half the size of a movie theater's screen, and hundreds of movies lining the walls. There was seating for about 15.

"I wonder where Junior went." Finn Senior wondered.

"He went to Logan's about 20 minutes ago." A familiar voice said. "I'm heading over there now."

Tristan looked at Finn Senior and then turned around to see Rory standing in the doorway.

"Mary?" Tristan choked out in shock

"Still don't know my name bible boy?" Rory said with a smile as she went up and hugged him.

-GG-

"Hey man!" Logan shouted as Finn walked into his house.

"What' up mate?" Finn asked as he sat down on the couch

"Guess who is back in town?" Colin said.

"Who?" Finn asked

"DuGrey. His parents picked him up from the airport today."

"No way! That wanker didn't even let me know!" Finn cried.

"Hi parents called him and told him to pack up his stuff, the plane was going to be at the airport in an hour." Colin revealed.

"He's probably at your house now. Lets go get Ace, and see if he is there." Logan suggested.

"Alright Mates, lets head to my house. Even if he isn't there, The media room was finished yesterday. Lorelai and Rory were flipping out at it."

The boys agreed and headed into their cars to go to Finn's house.

A/N: Short first chapter, I know, the rest are longer, but I wanted to know what you guys thought! Review please! If there are 5 reviews by 10:30 EST I will post another chapter tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry if Lorelai and Finn's dad isn't the most believeable pairing, but it works for this story, and their would be no story without it!

-GG-

"Tristan! I can't believe you are home!" Rory said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Wow, I never expected you to be so happy to see me." He responded.

"Hey now, we may have spent the majority of our time fighting, but I still considered you a friend." Rory said.

"Excuse me. Mind unhanding my sister?" An accented voice streamed through the room.

"Finn!" Tristan said, going oer to him. Rory laughed as the two engaged in a man-hug.

"What?" Rory said innocently as the duo glared in her direction.

"Ace!" Logan said as he and Colin walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Rory responded as Logan picked her up and twirled her around.

"Logan!"

"What?" Logan said, mimicking Rory.

Tristan glared at Logan, who promptly put her on the floor.

"What are you doing back?" Rory asked Tristan, who finally stopped his staring contest with Logan.

"Gramps threatened to cut off my dad if I didn't come back. So voila! I'm home." Tristan said with a smile. "Since when are you guys related?" He asked, directing his question to Finn.

"Well, I got promoted to Romeo after you left, and my dad met Lorelai after the play. She asked him out, and about a year later, he proposed and her answer was that she was pregnant."

"She asked big Finn out?" Tristan said in shock

"Yup." Rory replied.

"Wow."

"I know. We all thought she was going to hook up with Luke, the guy who gave us food in Stars Hollow."

"Hell, my pop and I thought that too." Finn said.

A deep voice interuppted the conversation.

"At least it didn't turn out that way." Finn Senior said. "Lorelai and I are going shopping for more maternity clothes, baby stuff, then going to dinner. There is money for pizza."

"Ok, thanks dad." Rory replied, kissing his cheek.

"Hey! Get your own man!" Lorelai cried in shock. "Divorce! I get everything! Including your son!"

"Mom," Rory started carefully, "I'm not Jennifer Love Hewitt. You are not Sigorney Weaver. This is not the movie 'Heartbreakers.'"

"It isn't? Damn, my plot has been foiled." Lorelai joked giving her husband a kiss.

Finn Senior frowned. "You had coffee."

Lorelai looked horrifed, then a smile came to her face.

"I finished yours, we don't want to waste anything, because you know, the poor starving children. Then I couldn't tell which coffee was the decaf, so I just grabbed one and made it!"

"Thats what you said the last three times I caught you!"

"NO!"

The duo walked away bickering about coffee, and The boys, minus Tristan, and Rory started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Tristan asked.

"They have this fight probably 4-5 times a day." Rory explained.

"Oh."

-GG-

"Pizza's here! And so are Madeline, Louise and Paris." Rory called a few minutes after the doorbell rang.

"Paris, Louise and Madeline are here?" Tristan asked confused. "I didn't know Rory was friends with them."

"They became friends a little bit after you left. Lane moved to Korea, and Rory was forced to join a sport, so she chose cheerleading, because not enough girls were interested in golf, and Louise, Maddy and her got to be good friends." Finn explained. "Then these two came back from boarding school, and we are one big happy family." He finished as he went over and kissed Madeline. "Oh, me and Maddy are dating too."

"Us too." Paris and Colin, and Louise and Logan answered in unison.

"Wow. A lot has changed. Lemme guess, the fourth guy in this happy group is Bag Boy?" Tristan asked.

Rory walked out of the room, and the girls quickly followed her.

"Great! Just GREAT!" Finn shouted as he grabbed his keys.

"Where is he going?" Tristan asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole story. We came back about 2 months after it happened, but what we do know, is that Dean got really jealous when he caught Rory hanging out with that Luke-guy's nephew. He beat her pretty bad, and she was in the hospital for a couple days. Right after that Rory and Lorelai moved in here, and then about 4 months later, Lorelai and Finn got married." Colin said.

"Now whenever somebody mentions Dean, Rory gets really depressed and wallows, so Finn is going to get ice cream, and we aren't getting laid, because those four girls stick together like glue." Logan finished.

"Oh my God." Tristan said softly walking out of the room. He went down the hall a little ways until he saw Madeline walking out of a room.

"Be careful, she is really vulnerable right now." She whispered as she walked past him.

Tristan walked to the door and knocked.

Paris answered, and silently let him in. Tristan walked over to the bed where Rory was laying down, staring at the ceiling. She felt the bed shift when Tristan sat down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok. You didn't know." She responded numbly. "I assume the boys told you?"

"Yeah."

Rory rolled over so she was facing the wall.

"I don't even remember it. I just remember hanging out with Jess, then waking up in the hospital the next day, and mom, Finn and his dad were all sleeping in chairs around my bed. I found out that Dad threatened him and his family should he ever come near me again. He also got a restraining order on him. He was so sweet. My real father couldn't be bothered to come to the hospital. He called me three weeks later to see how I was doing and to tell me that his girlfriend was pregnant." Rory whispered.

Louise came over and sat on the bed in front of Rory.

"You ok hun?" Louise said kindly.

"Yea. I need ice cream."

"Finn left to go get some." Tristan said.

"Great."

"I'm gonna get pizza and watch 'A Walk to Remember.'" Rory said, sitting up. "Louise, lets go."

-GG-

An hour and a half later, the girls were out of tissues, and crying hysterically.

"I- sniffle- can't believe he did all that for her." Madeline said with a sigh. "Finn, would you do that for me if I was dying?"

"Of course Love." Finn said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Logan?" Louise asked, dabbing her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask? I would do it even if you weren't dying."

"Colin, you ever do that and I will kill you. That was obviously a list of things she wanted to do before she died, and maybe if her list wasn't gone, she would of lived longer!" Paris declared.

"Paris, shut up and be a romantic." Rory scolded, looking over at Tristan, she grinned. "Tristan?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you, CRYING?"

"NO!" He responded quickly.

Rory reached over and wiped away a tear. Her gaze immediately softened.

"I think its sweet." She whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He stared at her tear stained face, and looked deelp into her tear soaked eyes.

'_She has never looked so beautiful.' _He thought.

-GG-

A/N: So it's a little longer then last time!I hope you don't mind that Rory calls Finn Senior dad, butI don't really likeChristopher, and I didn't know if it would confuse you if Rory called both Finn Junior and Senior, Finn, so i decided oncalling him dad, and i hope it was explained enough.Ifthere ismore information needed, let me know!RR Please!

I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS LAST NIGHT AS PROMISED! My dad commandeered the computer, and I hung out with my friends today after school.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I spilled coffee on my keyboard, and the shift key is messed up, so its been kind of hard to type, cuz I always use the left shift key, and that's the one that's messed up! Sorry it took so long to get this up!

-GG-

School started the next week. Until then the group vowed to party and be with each other until then. Rory and Tristan were flirting constantly, so Finn and Logan started a betting pool to when they would finally hook up.

"I get the weekend of Homecoming!" Louise said as Finn was writing down the bets onto a slip of paper.

"Sorry, I've already got dibs!" Madeline told her.

"Damn you for dating the guy who started the pool." Louise retorted.

"_LUCKY_ me!"

"Ladies, if you would like to finish this little fight in a pool of jello, please put it on my credit card." Logan said with a smirk.

Madeline, Louise and Finn all glared at him, and he quickly started talking about Tristan and Rory again. They heard them fighting down stairs so they all went out into the hall to hear better

-GG-

"MARY MARY, QUITE CONTRARY!" They heard Tristan taunting.

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey, if you do not SHUT UP right now, I am going to be forced to hurt you!" Rory yelled back. "Plus, I thought that I was the 'Virgin Mary? Which you can thank Colin for not making me anymore."

-GG-

"I SWEAR THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Colin shrieked as Paris turned to him with daggers in her eyes.

-GG-

"WHAT?" Tristan yelled, as Rory started to run away. "Colin is dead." Tristan muttered as he started to run after her.

-GG-

The group upstairs ran to the balcony as they heard the backdoor slam shut.

"What's happening?" Louise said breathlessly.

"He is chasing her, he's gaining some distance, OH SHIT! She just completely changed directions, Wow, this is quite a match, wouldn't you agree, Tom?" Logan said in a mock announcer voice.

"Well yes Ted, they say that this is going to be one hell of an outcome. Now, back to our lovebirds, He has managed to catch up with her, 2 years at Military School will do that for you, and she is against Sports, He has tackled her to the ground, but aw look, he is cradling her so she wouldn't get hurt!" Colin responded in the same higher pitched voice.

-GG-

"You didn't really have sex with Colin did you?" Tristan demanded once he held her in one place.

"No." Rory responded, looking him square in the eye.

"Good." Tristan responded as he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

-GG-

The group stood on the balcony shocked.

-GG-

Tristan and Rory were fully making-out on the lawn, when Tristan stood up and brushed his pants off. He held his hand out to help her up and she looked at him strangely.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded as he helped her up.

"That was payback, Miss Gilmore." Tristan said with a smirk. "I'll see you around. See you later, Mary."

Tristan started to whistle as he walked away. Rory raised her fingers to her lips and without turning around, she yelled. "MADELINE, PARIS AND LOUSE! GET INTO MY ROOM NOW!"

-GG-

"What the hell is his problem?" Rory screeched as paced back and forth in her room. "What does he think that he can just walk up to me, kiss me, then walk away?"

"Apparently." Louise said as she filed her nails, while laying on Rory's bed.

"Not helping." Rory said with a glare in Louise's direction.

"Sorry..."

"God, what the hell was he thinking?" Rory muttered as she sat on the gravity chair on her balcony.

-GG-

"Rory is pissed!" Colin said, slightly amused.

"I don't even want to know what her payback is going be. She will probably involve Lorelai and the rest of the girls too." Logan mused.

"I'm going to kill him! She is my sister! Isn't that off limits or something?" Finn yelled.

"Didn't stop Logan... Oh, I need a drink. See ya!" Colin said, while scurrying away from the angered Finn.

"WHAT?" Finn screamed.

"We were drunk! I wasn't with Louise yet!" Logan defended while backing away. "It was just a kiss!"

-GG-

A/N: I'm sorry its so short, but my keys are really sticky from the coffee spill, so I have to really bang down hard on them and it took me 2 days to type this. RR please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I have no excuses to why this is so late. I just kept procrastinating, and well, I'm sorry!

-GG-

"Finn, weren't you making a bet to see when they would hook up?" Colin asked after Finn's outburst.

"I was thinking more along the lines of hand-holding, perhaps some hugging once and a while." Finn said.

"How long have you known Tristan?" Logan asked. "He has been in love with her since the day he first saw her and you think that _hand-holding _and _hugging_ is the only thing on his mind? That is to funny." Logan finished with a laugh.

Finn glared at him.

"That is what it is like in Finn-World. It is a very nice place to be actually. You should move there. You have a grave that is full of traitorous worms. Don't even think for a second that I forgot you kissed Rory."

"We were drunk! And Single!" Logan protested as Finn got him with a mean right-hook.

"NOW I feel much better." Finn announced, walking out of the room.

"And I feel like crap." Logan muttered, massaging his jaw.

-GG-

The week went by pretty uneventful, as Rory and Tristan avoided each other. When school started up again, Rory decided to put her plan in motion.

She was at her locker when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw Tristan down the hall, looking at her. He smirked and continued his conversation with Bambi McBimbo as Rory named her.

Rory smiled evilly and walked over to Tristan.

"Hey Baby" She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She continued as she placed short kisses on his jaw before kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"Um, Mary? What has gotten into you?" Tristan asked as he pinned her against the locker.

Rory continued her trial of kisses up the side of his cheek. She got up to his ear and whispered.

"Payback's a bitch." She slipped under his arm and made her way to class as Tristan stood there, dumbfounded.

-GG-

Rory burst out laughing as she turned the corner. She walked away from Tristan, swinging her hips, smirking to her victory.

Madeline ran to catch up with Rory.

"Oh my God. I just heard what you did. Is that what you planned out last week?"

Rory smirked once again. "Of course. If he is going to mess with my mind, I'm going to mess with his right back."

"The bitch is back." Madeline said as Rory walked into the bathroom.

-GG-

Tristan walked into his next class and sat next to Logan.

"Hey DuGrey, what's up?" Logan said, noticing his friend's confused look.

"I hate women." Tristan responded.

"What did Ace do to you?" Logan asked, amused to what could of put his friend in such a tizzy.

"She walked right up to me, when I was with Heather Collins, called me baby, said she missed me, then kissed me!"

"You must of really pissed her off with that display last week, Finn was pissed too, except he took his anger out on my jaw instead of my lips."

Tristan smirked. "Lucky me."

Logan watched the door waiting for Rory to enter. They had most of their classes together since both of them were in mostly advanced placement classes. As soon as she walked in, she went over and took the seat on the other side of Logan.

"Hey MAC. Bible boy." Rory said, nodding her head.

"Ace."

"Mary, I knew you couldn't resist me, but couldn't you have chosen a better time to finally give into your urges?

"I can control my urges quite well actually."

"I saw a great display of that in the hall way just before."

Before Rory could answer, the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Bonjour Classe. Comment allez-vous?" 1 The teacher said as she waltzed into the classroom

"Très Bon, merci. Comment allez-vous?" 2 The class answered in unison

"Je suppose que vous tout pouvez comprendre ce que je dis ? Si pas, svp congé." 3

"Oui Mademoselle." 4

-GG-

After french class ended, Rory rushed out of the room to avoid Tristan. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist.

"You know, that wasn't very nice what you did before Mary."

"I think it was very nice, I threw you a bone." Rory retorted.

Tristan grinned and pressed his lips onto Rory's. He pushed her into the lockers and Rory threw her arms around his neck. Rory moaned and they were interrupted by a tapping on Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan groaned at the interruption, and whipped around, ready to hit whoever the offending person was.

Rory looked up and gasped.

"Headmaster Charleston."

"Students, my office now."

Rory glared at Tristan and they followed the headmaster to his office. They each took a seat and the headmaster stared at them for a minute before speaking.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey. I am very disappointed in you both. We have a now public display of affection rule in this school, Mr. DuGrey, I believe you are familiar with it. Now, detention tomorrow. I will be calling your parents to inform them Thank you, see Miss Lloyd for your passes to class.. Good day now."

Rory followed Tristan out of the office and when they got into the hallway she hit his arm.

"Ow!" Tristan said, grabbing the area that she hit.

"Shut up, that didn't hurt. I can't believe you got me detention! I have never gotten detention! My mom is going to love this..." Rory moaned.

"Don't you mean hate this?"

"Tristan, we are talking about the woman who sang 'Hero' to me when I caused a fight at a party where the cops were called."

"No way." Tristan said laughing.

"Why did you kiss me anyway?" Rory asked suddenly

"You are so oblivious."

"I am not!"

"You really are." Tristan said, turning around and pressing her up against the locker. "Why did I get jealous when you said you slept with Colin? Why did I foolishly admit two years ago that I wasn't over Summer? Why did I go on a date with Paris for you? Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to." Rory said, pressing her lips against his once again.

-GG-

Rory sat in her car, dreading what was going to happen when she walked into the house. She decided to buck up and go in, in other terms, face the music.

Rory walked into her house and tried to sneak upstairs before she was spotted.

No such luck

"On the day you were born, the nurses all gathered around, and gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found, the head nurse spoke up, and said leave this one alone, She could tell right away, Rory was bad to bone!" Lorelai serenaded as she cornered Rory. "Sweets! Your first detention! Check under the desk to see if it still says 'Property of Lorelai Gilmore, or Charleston Sucks, Bangles Rule. I'm just so... there are no words! And not even for skipping class like normal kids, but PDA!" Lorelai squealed.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to punish me or something?"

"Oi with the poodles already! Honey, this is a proud moment! This is going in the baby book, right next to first step." Lorelai said proudly.

"God, you are weird."

-GG-

A/N: Reviews make me happy! I don't own Bad to the bone, or Hero. I hope you liked this chapter! I know the time line is messed up, but I wanted to include 'Hero' part. That is my all time favorite GG moment. So, I used an online translator to get the french, so I'm sorry if it is incorrect!

Here is the translation of what the teacher was saying :

_1. Hello Class, how are you?_

_2. Very good, thank you. How are you?_

_3. I assume you understand what I am saying? If not, please leave. _

_4. Yes Miss._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all the reviewers! You all rock!

-GG-

The next day, Rory walked into school and Louise quickly ran up to her.

"So is it true?" Louise asked as Madeline came up.

"It's all over school already. Apparently, Summer saw you two making out yesterday." Madeline confirmed as they stared at Rory.

"What are you psycho's talking about?" Rory asked confused.

Madeline and Louise rolled their eyes. "You and Tristan!" They replied in unison.

"Me and Tristan?"

"Duh! Are you two dating now?" Louise asked, running her hand through her hair, a sign that she was getting frustrated.

"No! We kissed after we got detention for PDA. That's all." Rory explained.

"PDA DETENTION!" Madeline squealed. "They barely ever give out those! You two must of been hot and heavy!"

"We got caught by Charleston." Rory mumbled.

"Even better. You two will be the talk of the school for weeks!" Louise said in her sultry voice as she walked past Rory to greet Logan.

"Great." Rory muttered as she continued traveling to her locker. She arrived at her locker a few minutes later and saw a familiar figure hovering a few feet away. "Yes Tristan?" She asked as she saw the Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Coffee, I figure it's the least I could do after yesterday."

"Thanks." Rory said hesitantly. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just wanted to be nice."

"Thank you."

"So, I was wondering... Would you like to go out sometime?" Tristan stammered.

"What?" Rory asked, dumbfounded.

"Wou-" Tristan started before he was interrupted by the bell signaling it was time for class.

Rory smiled apologetically before she quickly scampered off to class.

-GG-

Tristan groaned and slammed his fist into the lockers.

"Woah man, what's your problem?" Logan asked, walking up behind him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Tristan barked.

Logan shrugged, "I didn't feel like going yet. I'll go next period. I repeat, what's your problem?"

"HER! Its always HER!" Tristan yelled in reply.

"What happened now?"

"I asked her out, she said 'what?' I started to ask her again, and the bell rang. So she ran off."

"Ouch."

"Why is she so damn frustrating?"

"Females." Logan stated

"Why the hell did I ask her out? I knew she was going to say no! She hates me!"

Logan started to laugh.

"What?" Tristan said, glaring at Logan.

"You think she hates you. That's funny."

"What? I heard her say it."

"Yea, she didn't mean it." Logan said casually.

"Obviously she does. Why else would she put me through this hell."

"Word of advice. Ace will say anything when she is drunk. I have heard her and the girls talking."

"What did she say?" Tristan said, obviously interested.

"That she liked you before you left. She obviously still likes you now. Rory freaks out about stuff like this." Logan informed him.

"Really?"

"I'll let you think about it." Logan said as he walked off.

"Dammit." Tristan muttered before hitting the lockers one more time.

-GG-

While Tristan was conversing with Logan, Rory was mentally flipping out.

"_Oh my God! Why did he ask me out? I haven't been on a date since 'the incident.' I would like to go on a date with him though. What if he only wants to date me to prove that 'Mary' will go out with him. That he can still get any girl he wants. But he seems like he changed. Plus Finn, Colin and Logan would beat the shit out of him if he was only dating me for sex. AHH! He just had to go and mess everything up, didn't he? I was fine with the little game we were playing. The kisses are good though..." _

Rory was pulled from her thoughts as the classroom door opened.

"Thank you for deciding to join us, Mr. Huntzberger." Mr. Medina said sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to skip and just go to next period, but I decided to grace your class with my presence." Logan replied with a smirk as he took the seat adjacent to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the English assignment when she felt someone tapping her leg. She looked over and saw that Logan was trying to get her attention.

"Ace!" He whispered. "What the hell are you doing to Tristan's mind? The poor kid is about to have a melt down!"

"What am I doing to his mind? What do you think he is doing to my mind?" She replied

"He did ask you out, didn't he?"

Rory blushed and looked down. "Maybe."

"Rory." Logan said in a no- nonsense tone.

"Fine he did ok? I freaked out. I said, 'What?' Then ran away when I heard the bell." She hissed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger, I will stop until you are finished with your conversation. I'm sure that whatever you are talking about is much more important than learning about Beowulf, which will be on your next exam, which is worth 20 percent of this marking periods grade. Please, by all means, finish your life or death conversation!" Mr. Medina said as he frowned at the two.

"Sorry." They mumbled in return.

After class was over, Rory scurried out to try and avoid Logan, unfortunately for her, he anticipated this.

"Rory, you can't avoid me." He reminded her as he trotted along side of her.

"Damn you for knowing me so well." She muttered as she turned to face him.

"What can I say, it's a gift." He smirked. "Look Ror, I'm not telling you to marry him and have his kids, but give him a chance, ok?"

"I want to, but it always turns out bad."

"Ace," he sighed, "One boyfriend, your first boyfriend, turned out bad. Some of us guys are good guys."

"I know. I will give him a chance." Rory conceded.

"Plus, if he does hurt you, I will kick his ass, along with Colin, Finn and Finn Senior."

Rory laughed and walked away to her next class, which she shared with the same boy they were talking about.

-GG-

Tristan walked into his next class and saw the only seat available was next to Rory. He inwardly groaned and took the seat.

"Tristan," He heard as he turned toward Rory, "Pick me up at 6, and there better be coffee." Rory finished as the teacher walked in.

He sat there dumbfounded as class droned on. When the bell finally rang, he grabbed Rory's arm.

"You won't regret it." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked off.

-GG-

A/N: So what did you think? I have been planning this chapter since I started the story, same with the next one, which will include the date, and pre- and post- musings, so Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank's to all my amazing reviewers! You keep this story alive!

-GG-

That night, Tristan walked up to Rory's door, instead of flowers in his hands, he had a gallon of coffee flavored ice cream. He smirked at what he brought and rang the door bell. He was surprised when Maddy, Louise and Paris answered the door.

"Hey girls," He said awkwardly. "Rory ready?"

"Tris, Tris, Tris, you gotta learn. When a girl says 6, they mean 6:15." Louise scolded.

"I'm sorry?" Tristan asked more than apologized.

Lorelai bounced down the steps. She looked at the door and glared.

"Bad on time boy, getting my daughter in such a tizzy." She playfully scolded, as her eyes brightened up. "Is that _COFFEE_ ice cream?"

"Uh, yes." Tristan answered as Lorelai grabbed it from his arms.

"Good bad on time boy!" Lorelai said as she ran upstairs with it, followed closely by the girls.

Finn and Finn Sr. came into the room next.

"Tristan!" Senior said as he wrapped his arm around his son's best friend and his step daughters date.

"Senior, Finn." Tristan greeted the Australians nervously.

"Nervous?" Senior asked as he guided the boys to his study.

"Kind of. I still can't believe she agreed to go out with me." Tristan confessed.

"Once you go Gilmore, you never go back. They certainly are sirens." Senior said, looking at his wedding day picture he had on his desk "Luckily, Lorelai wasn't so against me."

Finn burst out laughing.

"What?" Senior said with his eyes narrowed.

"It took you two gallons of coffee, three gallons of ice cream, and six hours of parent meetings to get Lorelai to go out with you!"

"Shut up." Senior grumbled as he left the room.

-GG-

Tristan and Finn walked back into the main hallway to wait for Rory to make her appearence.

Finally the girls and Lorelai came down the stairs.

"She's coming. You better like it, it took us HOURS to convince her she looked good." Paris said as soon as she hit the bottom step.

Tristan laughed and then suddenly he stopped when he saw a Goddess in Gucci walking down the staircase.

Rory was wearing an Abercombie skirt, a Hollister collared shirt, and black Gucci boots. She took Tristan's breath away.

"Hey." She said shyly as she got to the end of the stairs and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey, ready?" Tristan asked, not remembering the last time he was felt so nervous.

Rory smiled as she nodded.

Tristan grabbed her hand and the two made their way out of the house.

-GG-

They arrived at a small movie theater about a half hour out of Hartford. Tristan parked the car in the small lot near the theater. He got out and walked around to open Rory's door.

"Where are we?" She asked as her blue orbs scanned the area.

"About thirty minutes from home, this little movie theater my grandfather brought me to when I was younger." Tristan replied as he guided them to the ticket booth. "Two for Casablanca."

Rory looked up at him and grinned widely when she heard the movie they were going to.

"I LOVE this movie!" She said excitedly.

"I'm glad." Tristan said smoothly, while letting out a huge sigh inside. "I hoped you did."

Rory smiled the whole way into the theater and used her Bambi eyes when asking for two packages of Twislers.

-GG-

The two left the movie theater hand in hand, as Rory talked about how amazing the theater was.

"Tris, that was amazing, thank you." Rory said as they approached the car.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it." Tristan said with a smile-a real one- as he unlocked the car.

They got in and Rory started singing along to 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell.

"Sometimes I feel I've got to - dun dun- runaway I've got to -dun dun- get away!" She sang, while imitating the beat.

Tristan laughed softly as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

They arrived back to Rory's house and Tristan, being the gentleman that he is, walked her to the door.

"_Please_ don't let this be the cliche 'I had a great time tonight...'" Rory begged as they got to the door.

Tristan laughed and stared down at her. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her into a lovingly soft kiss. They broke apart a few moments later and Rory stared breathlessly into his eyes.

"I...I...I had a great time tonight." She said with a smirk.

"I did to." Tristan responded with a chuckle. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Rory stole one more glance as she let herself into the house, where she was immediately assaulted by her friends and mother.

"What happened!" Louise asked as she helped drag Rory up the stairs.

"It was great." Rory said dreamily as she took a seat on her bed. "We went to see Casablanca at this old movie theater about a half hour away, then we came home and he kissed me."

"How was it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked around, while totally distracted, and responded, "Amazing!" She said with a huge squeal. "Oh god, I'm squealing!" She said, squealing again.

The girls laughed while Lorelai looked on.

"_That's the boy my baby is going to fall in love with..." _She thought as she unconsciously rubbed her very pregnant stomach.

-GG-

Tristan arrived home and saw Finn, Logan and Colin's cars in his driveway.

He walked into his bedroom and looked around as Colin lied on the bed, reading a magazine, Logan was watching TV, and Finn was on the computer.

"Hey guys! Come on over! Let yourself in, make yourself at home!" He said sarcastically as he pushed Colin off the bed.

"No problem, Mate." Finn said as he checked his e-mail.

"How was the date with Rory?" Colin asked.

"You guys are like girls! I'm officially taking your dude card away!" Tristan said as he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a rattier one.

"Shut up, are you going out again?" Logan asked.

"I think so, I think she had a good time tonight." Tristan said, thinking.

"You better have left the car!" Finn growled.

"We did! Don't worry! We went to this little movie theater and then I brought her home, that's it."

"Good." Finn said firmly as he turned back to the computer.

-GG-

A/N: o, what do you think? I like the way the date went. What did you think? What other stuff should I have them do? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I finally got a new computer! YAY!

-GG-

The morning after Rory and Tristan's date, Rory woke up with a huge smile on her face. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she scanned the room. She chuckled softly at the sight of Lorelai, Paris, Louise and Maddy all piled on her bed and futon. The girls had stayed up late the previous night talking about every single detail of the date. Rory stretched and yawned loudly. Lorelai reached up and chucked a pillow at Rory's head, which she expertly dodged.

"Geez Mom, trying to kill your first born?" Rory joked.

"Yes, its all part of my master plan. Why do you think I'm having this little one now?" Lorelai said, while pointing to her pregnant stomach.

"Will you two PLEASE shut up?" Paris growled from next to Rory.

"No." Lorelai answered nonchalantly.

"Good one Lor." Louise said from across the room.

"Coffee?" Rory asked

"I'm not allowed." Lorelai pouted. "Finny won't let me."

"Good thing I wasn't offering it you then, huh?'' Rory replied with a smirk. "And mom, have you thought about coffee ice cream? He never said you couldn't have that."

"Oh God, you've got his smirk already." Paris said as she sat up.

"Shut up." Rory said as she grabbed her blue bathrobe with the yellow ducks on it. "So mom, the ice cream?"

"BRILLANT!" Lorelai shouted, after thinking about it for a minute.

"Fine! We're up!" Madeline said as she and Louise sat up from the end of the bed,

"Good. Now, lets go get some breakfast. This one is hungry." Lorelai said.

The girls all walked downstairs and saw Senior and Finn sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Yummy." Lorelai said as she grabbed a fork and started to eat some of her husbands food.

"Lor? What are you doing?" Senior asked as Lorelai settled herself on his lap.

"Baby is hungry. Do you want me to starve him?" Lorelai asked as she took a big bite.

Senior sighed and called for Jack, the cook.

"Jack, please make some more breakfast for the girls, and remember Lorelai and Rory eat enough for 6!"

Jack chuckled from the kitchen.

"One sec boss." He yelled.

Rory saw Finn take out his cell phone and begin to play with it.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Just seeing what the boys think of their girlfriends with no make up and in their sleepover pj's. None of you look as good as my Lovely Madeline." Finn said. "SAY CHEESE!"

The girls screamed and Finn began to run as he pix messaged the pictures he took to Tristan, Logan and Colin.

"Just think, 17 more years and we will be going through this again." Senior said as he glanced fondly at Lorelai's belly.

Lorelai laughed, and went into the kitchen. "Did I tell you Rory's brilliant idea?"

"No Love, what is it?"

Lorelai came back into the dining area with a carton of ice cream and a spoon. "Coffee Ice Cream." She said as she plopped down in the chair adjacent to her husbands.

-GG-

Logan and Colin were woken up by their cell phones ringing to signal a text message. Logan opened his phone and began to laugh at the sight of Louise in an over sized tee-shirt and a pair of boxers, with no makeup on and her hair in disarray.

"Oh man, look at Paris." Colin said.

"Ha, Mads looks normal, because she knew her boyfriend would see her." Logan said. "HEY! Those aren't my boxers!" He continued upon further inspection of the photo.

Colin laughed and rolled over in his bed to go back to sleep.

Logan grumbled and straightened out the couch pillows.

-GG-

Tristan was at his house staring at his cell phone. He wondered if it was to soon to call Rory. He thought that their date went well and wanted to ask her out again, and not seem to desperate. He sighed and grabbed his keys. He decided to try and figure out what to do, while going for a ride in his new truck, a Ford F-350. Tristan drove around for an hour before deciding that he could call Rory. He grabbed his cellphone and quickly found her number in his phone book and hit send.

He waited patently for her to answer, but it went straight to voice mail.

"_Hey, Its Rory. Leave me a message! Perhaps I'll call you back, Perhaps I won't."_

"Hey Mare, It's Tristan, call me when you get this. Bye."

-GG-

Rory and her girlfriends were at the mall shopping when Rory realized that she hadn't turned her phone back on. She turned it back on and saw her voice mail alert was on. She quickly dialed the number and listened to Tristan's message. She smiled widely when she heard "_Hey Mare..." _and quickly called him back.

"_Speak" _Tristan barked as he answered his phone.

"Nice opening." Rory said with a laugh.

"_Hey Mary. Whats up?" _Tristan said, softening his tone.

"Nothing much, at the mall with the girls." Rory responded, fingering a dress she was looking at.

"_Ah, finding anything good?" _

"Kind of, We are looking for Homecoming dresses."

"_Oh, Who is your date?" _Tristan asked dejectedly.

"Unless I develop a split personality in the next month, It's just me."

Tristan perked up when he heard this. _"Really?"_

She laughed in response. "Really." Rory looked over and saw that her friends were glaring at her, to hurry up and get off the phone. "Tris, I've got to go, the girls wanna go to another store. I'll call you later, bye!"

Rory hung up her phone and went back over to her friends, who were discussing homecoming.

"I'm getting a pink dress, just to make Colin wear a pink vest." Paris said evilly.

"Yeah, thats why I'm getting black. To piss off Finn." Maddy replied.

Rory laughed at the antics of her friends and they continued their search for the perfect prom dress.

-GG-

A/N: Short, I'm sorry! But i really wanted to get something out there to get back into the swing of things, the next chapter will be the usual length or longer. Review please!


End file.
